MI RENACER
by el santo pegaso
Summary: ULTIMO CAPITULO 12 de la secuela de TRISTE NAVIDAD, TRISTE AÑO NUEVO. Aceptó reviews anónimos. SUSPENDIDO. Bueno probare suerte con los teens titans ya que publique 7 hay.
1. Chapter 1

Hola otra ves yo, bueno antes de empezar mi fanfic quisiera aclarar que el mismo tendrá temas relacionados con la CIENCIA FICCIÓN ya que de otro modo no tendría sentido.

AVISO IMPORTANTE: Este es la continuación dé **TRISTE NAVIDAD, TRISTE AÑO NUEVO** que por cierto ya la he quitado, sin mas espero que sea de su agrado.

Breve introducción a la historia.

-Si señor acabo de encontrar un conejillo para usted. – le comentaba este sujeto por medio de un transmisor que tenia en su solapa del delantal de médico mientras aprovechaba que las chicas estaban sumidas en su abraso y pensamientos al haber perdido a un ser querido, y se adentro a la habitación y una ves adentro extrajo de adentro de su delantal una aguja que contiene una extraña sustancian y se la aplica al cuerpo inerte del muchacho luego salió de la habitación tan sigilosamente como entro y se dirigió a la morgue del hospital seguido por dos sujetos que también vestían de blanco. – Bien ahora hay que prepararlo para el cambio.

Mientras decía estos en su rostro se formo una tétrica sonrisa. – Muchacho no sabes que suerte tienes ya que se te dará una nueva oportunidad. – jajá jajá reía este personaje. Mientras se retiraba del hospital al tener todo listo para mañana.

A la mañana siguiente estos tres sujetos intercambia el cuerpo del joven fallecido por otro ya que la familia del joven iban a realizar el velatorio con el ataúd cerrado y claro que esto les vinos como anillo al dedo para su macabro experimentó.

Después de haber sacado el cuerpo del joven estos sujetos se dirigen hasta donde los espera su jefe, y luego de un largo viaje llegan a su destino que es un edificio enorme y en la entrada se puede ver un enorme cartel que dice CENTRO DE INSVESTIGACIONES

´´RAPCON´´ y de esta manera se adentran adentro de las instalaciones donde los espera este sujeto que creé ser DIOS.

-Muy bien excelente trabajo es un muy buen espécimen de prueba para mi nuevo virus el

ZRT1000. - Pero Dr. Keir funcionara. - Claro que funciona. – JAJA JAJA riendo como solo lo hace un loco y prácticamente echando a los 3 hombres. – Muy bien ahora es hora de trabajar.

-Y así de esta manera el DR. Víctor Keir empezó con su experimento en nuestro joven amigo. – ahora inyectaré el ZRT1000 y veremos como reacciona al virus... mmmmmm

Excelente las células muertas están empezando a ser remplazadas, a este paso la regeneración celular estará lista en pocos meses y luego estará listo para la última fase y luego borrare todos sus recuerdos.

-Pasaron 3 años de infructuosas pruebas y el Dr. Keir estaba por terminar su experimento.

-Demonios aun no puedo hacer que reviva y solo me queda u nos días para terminar el proyecto si no me quitaran los fondos, MALDICIÓN. – se quejaba el Dr. Y cuando estaba por dar por concluido su experimento puedo notar que el cuerpo del joven empezaba a convulsionarse de una manera violenta. – ¿Demonios que ocurre ahora?. – se acercó a la camilla donde estaba el cuerpo del muchacho y luego de amárralo a la camilla puedo notar que todo sus esfuerzos en estos 3 años al fin iban a dar resultado.- SIIII VIVE VIVE, lo conseguí JAJA JAJA, - reía típicamente como lo hacen todos los Dr. Dementes cuando sus planes dan resultados.

-Y así paso una semana desde que el Dr. Keir realizo su mayor logro.

-Dime TOM te sientes mejor, recuerda que estuviste 3 años en coma por lo de tu accidente. Le preguntaba el Dr. Keir mientras le suministraba unas pastillas.

-Si padre me encuentro mejor gracias por preocuparte por mi... padre por que no recuerdo nada sobre el accidenté, es que lo único que si recuerdo es el rostro y el nombre de una chica. – Mientras se acomodaba en la cama y tomaba las pastillas que le entrego su padre.

-Es que de seguro el accidente afecto tus recuerdos, pero no te preocupes que con el tiempo te acordaras de todo.- Levantándose de la silla y dándole la espalda a TOM y dirigiéndose a la puerta del cuarto, y como es el nombre de la muchacha que te acuerdas y su cara te acuerdas.

-Su rostro lo veo es algo borroso pero su nombre lo recuerdo muy bien, su nombre era Motoko.- Sintiendo una extraña sensación al pronunciar ese nombre y una extraña alegría. – Padre no se por que me siento feliz al poder recordar a esa persona, acaso esa chica es algo importante para mi.

-No hijo esa persona es una de las enfermeras que te atendió en el hospital mientras estuviste en la sala de operación, no te preocupes recuerda que me tienes a mi y que eres mi mayor logro. – Esbozando ocultamente una tétrica sonrisa y claro que no permitiría que su mayor logro recordara su pasado.

-Padre mas tarde podría salir un rato a caminar, es que estoy cansado de estar todo el día aquí encerrado y me gustaría recorrer la ciudad. – Casi en un tono de suplica le pedía TOM a su padre.

-Mmmmm, esta bien hijo puedes salir esta tarde, pero de veras ir con los guardias, esta bien, no quisiera que te pasara algo mientras estas afuera y recuerda no confíes en nadie allí afuera ya que ay muchas personas a la que no les agrada lo que yo hago, en fin nunca entenderán que solo quiero ayudar a la sociedad con mis descubrimientos en el campo de la medicina.- Luego de charlar por un rato mas con su hijo se retiro a su laboratorios que tenia en el sótano de la mansión.

-Gracias padre eres tan bueno. – Pronunciaba TOM mientras se levantaba de la cama y se empezaba a vestirse para su paseo por la ciudad ya que le gustaba estar preparado con tiempo.

En otro sector de la ciudad una linda muchacha esta practicando su amada disciplina.

-Motoko podrías acompañarme esta tarde al centro a comprar. –Sacando un poco de su entrenamiento a su pequeña hermana. – Motoko aun no lo has olvidad no. – se decía en pensamientos la hermosa mujer que miraba con una tristeza en sus ojos a su hermana que desde aquel día no volvió a ser la misma es mas ahora cuando un hombre solo la miraba ella reaccionaba de muy mala manera y si no fuera por ella de seguro que ya hubiera cometido asesinato contra cualquier hombre, excepto aquel chico que le robo el corazón y que ahora no esta mas en su vida.

Continuara bueno eso depende, de si agrada, si no, no tiene sentido seguir agregando capítulos

Y me gustaría que me comentaran si les agrada la forma de redacción que he utilizado para esta historia y disculpen si por hay ay palabras que no entiendan, ya que sin querer, mas bien por costumbre uso algunos modismo que utilizamos aquí y que desde luego no es el mismo que hablan ustedes.

Los saluda atte. : EL SANTO PEGASO


	2. Chapter 2

-Hee, si hermana no hay problema. –Le respondía Motoko a su hermana y continuaba con su entrenamiento y pensaba. – Kei amado mío ya pasaron 3 años de tu partida pero yo aun no logro recuperarme, es que tu fuiste el primer hombre al que considere un amigo y luego poco a poco me fui enamorando de ti Kei. – DIOS por que te lo tuviste que llevar por que. –

Cayendo unas lagrimas de sus bellos ojos a recordar a su primer amor.

-Y así tranquilamente trascurrió el tiempo hasta llegar a la tarde, donde la vida de Motoko cambiaria.

-Señoríto TOM esta listo para salir a dar un paseo.- Preguntaba un hombre que vestía completamente de negro y que tiene la apariencia de un gorila, por lo grande y musculoso.

-Si estoy listo Sr. Ferguson, podemos irnos, es que me muero de ganas de ver la cuidad. – Respondía TOM con una sonrisa en su rostro al poder salir aunque sea por un rato de esa enorme mansión que se encuentra a las afueras de la ciudad, de esta manera se subió al auto y emprendió su viaje, mientras miraba por la ventanilla del auto observaba el paisaje que era hermoso, se podía observar un enorme bosque y a lo lejos se veía la ciudad.

-Que hermosa se ve la ciudad desde aquí, espero también lo sea cuando este en ella.- Se decía TOM mientras iban llegando, se podía ver unas hermosas casa, claro que comparando donde vive esas casa tienen el tamaño de una solo habitación de la mansión, pero su vista quedo fija en un edificio enorme, que por una extraña sensación le pidió al Sr. Ferguson que detuviera el automóvil y al bajarse se acercó a la entrada del hermoso edificio.

-Que extraño pero tengo la sensación de que conozco este lugar y el nombre me trae mucha nostalgia y una extraña felicidad, RESIDENCIA PARA CHICAS HINATA, mmm Hinata.

-Hermoso lugar no joven TOM, lastima que esta cerrado hacia 3 años. – Comentaba Ferguson y mirando a TOM.- Bueno seguimos nuestro camino.

-Hace 3 años y que pasa usted lo sabe. – Preguntaba TOM con cierta intriga al ver que su acompañante se veía muy ansioso de dejar el lugar.

-Lo único que se, es que aquí vivían 7 jovencitas que luego que falleció el casero de la residencia se marcharon ya que párese el joven era muy querido por ellas, es mas unas de ellas se enamoro del joven pero en ese momento ocurrió la desgracia.- Dándole a TOM un breve relato.

-Y por casualidad usted sabes los nombres de las chicas que vivían aquí. – Sin saber por que pero tenia una enorme curiosidad por saber sus nombre es mas algo le decía que una de ellas se llamaba Motoko.

-No tengo idea joven, pero por que pregunta tanto es mejor irnos si no se nos ara tarde.- Tomando a TOM del brazo.

-Es solo curiosidad que tengo.- Sin embargo algo le asía sospechar de que Ferguson ocultaba algo mas y que este lugar lo puso muy nervioso.

-Subieron al auto y emprendieron viaje hacia el centro de la ciudad, pero TOM empezó a sentir muchas sensaciones y pensamientos con respecto hacia ese lugar.

-En ese mismo instante Motoko y su hermana están recorriendo las tiendas de la avenida principal.

-Hermana cuanto tiempo mas nos va a tomar esto, recuerda que debo seguir entrenando. – Con cierto fastidio le preguntaba Motoko a su hermana ya que no le gustaba mucho visitar la ciudad ya que por su hermosa figura era objeto de las miradas de los hombres que circulaban por ay, y la verdad le resultaba bastante molesto.

-Motoko por favor no empecemos de nuevo ya hablamos de esto si, no puedes vivir en el pasado debes de seguir adelante se que es duro pero recuerda que Kei nunca se daba por vencido es mas el debe de estar triste de verte así Motoko.

-Si hermana tienes razón disculpa...- En eso pasa un auto cerca de ella llevando a muchacho, y sin duda Motoko lo reconoció.-No puede ser es Kei, si es el. – Le decía Motoko a su hermana al ver pasar a TOM en el auto, y sin decir mas se fue corriendo atrás del automóvil mientras gritaba KEITARO ESPERAME KEITAROOOO, pero el auto se fue muy rápido y no pudo alcanzarlo. – y atrás de ella llaga su hermana Tsuruko.

-Motoko que te paso por que empezaste a gritar así. – Sin comprender la actitud de su pequeña hermana.

-NO LO VISTE ERA KEITARO, ERA KEITARO. – Agarrando a su hermana por los hombros y sacudiéndola y gritando desesperadamente, hasta que se sintió un PLASSS.

-Basta Motoko por favor no ves que lo único que te haces con esto es daño, comprende que Keitaro ya no esta y no volverá.- Perdiendo la calma al ver la actitud de Motoko pero sin dejar ese dejo de tristeza que le causaba ver a su hermana así.

-Pero lo vi era el, yo lo vi, iba en ese automóvil, era el, era Kei te lo juro hermana por favor créeme no estoy loca por favor créeme.- Largándose en un mar de lagrimas y desde luego aferrándose a su hermana, que la brazo y no puedo evitar derramar unas lagrimas.

-Motoko será mejor que volvamos a casa si. – Con una vos suave le decía su hermana a Motoko y llevando a una Motoko totalmente confundida y triste.

-Pero estoy segura de lo que vi era Kei si era el, DIOS por que me haces estos.- Se decía Motoko para si misma.

-Bueno joven que le párese si nos detenemos aquí. – Le preguntaba Ferguson a TOM que solo afirmo con su cabeza.

-GUUUAAA, que hermoso lugar, no me imaginaba que seria tan linda la ciudad. – Mientras entraba en un enorme centro comercial, al entrar pudo ver una tienda de joyería y sin saber por que se acercó a la vidriera a contemplar las joyas en exhibición pero una le llamo la atención era un colgante muy lindo y a un precio bastante accesible. – Que hermoso colgante pero por que me trae esta nostalgia. – Sin más entro al local y compro ese colgante, pero cuando estaba pagando el colgante la vendedora lo miraba extrañamente lo que puso bastante nervioso a TOM. – Disculpe ocurre algo señorita.

-No, este disculpe pero usted me recuerda mucho a un muchacho que hace tiempo compro un colgante igual a este, pero que falleció en un accidenté aquí a unas cuadras, es que lo recuerdo por que justo cuando el joven salía del local yo avía terminado mi turno y vi lo que paso, perdón es que usted se parece tanto, pero se que es imposible disculpe Sr.

-Esta bien no hay problema señorita comprendo, disculpe usted por casualidad conocía su nombre. – Preguntándole a la vendedora ya que quería saber el nombre de ese joven.

-Mmmm, no recordarlo de memoria no, pero el joven izó grabar el colgante, y si me espera un segundo revisare la computadora ya que aquí guardamos todos los datos de nuestras ventas y grabados que hacemos... – Si aquí esta el joven se llamaba KEITARO URASHIMA y en el grabado decía ´´ PARA MOTOKO, KEI .

-Que Motoko, pero ese es el mismo nombre que recuerdo, no puede ser, que esta pasando...

Gracias señorita hasta luego.- Sin mas TOM salió apresurado del local con su mente echa una ensalada, busco un banco donde sentarse y ordenar sus ideas.

-Motoko me esperas un momento aquí que debo entrar al centro comercial a retirar una anillo que me encargo una amiga.- Entrando y dirigiéndose a la joyería en la que hace un rato estuvo TOM o mejor dicho Kei, disculpe señorita vine a buscar un anillo que me encargo una amiga su nombre es Kikyou.

-Aquí esta el anillo.- Entregándole al anillo.- Luego de recoger la encomienda de su amiga salió del local, hasta que vio un joven en una banca, pero eso no era lo que le llama la atención, aunque el joven estaba con su cabeza agachada ella pudo ver algo familiar, y sin mas se acercó al joven, que al ver las piernas de una mujer inmediatamente levanto la mirada, y sus ojos no creían lo que miraban es un hermosa mujer alta con una escultural figura y una hermosa cabellera.

-Hola.- Es lo único que pudo pronunciar al ver esa hermosa mujer.

-Keitaro eres tu no, puede ser.- Con cierto temor le preguntaba al joven que estaba sentado en la banca.

Continuara.

Magaso-Urashima: Gracias por leer la continuación y por los Reviews, y si esta un poco rara esta continuación. Espero que sea de tu agrado, nuevamente agradecido por leerlo y si gustas te invito a leer mi nuevo fan solo que este es de LOS JÓVENES TITANES A pesar de los años y La pareja es Robin X Raven, y por favor no lo tomes como un compromiso amigo si. Y lo ultimo son varios capitulo de Mi Renacer así que se te va a ser largo leerlo y espero no decepcionarte. Un abrazo y será hasta el próximo capitulo.

Atte. El santo pegaso.


	3. Chapter 3

-No me confunde con otra persona, mi nombre es TOM Keir señorita.- Respondía con cierto temor y vergüenza.

-Pero es que te pareces tanto a el, discúlpame. – Claro que Tsuruko estaba segura que era el pero decidió seguirle la corriente ya que el ki que emanaba TOM es el mismo que tenía Kei, pero noto que era sincero al hablar.

-Por cierto mi nombre es Tsuruko Aoyama un placer conocerte TOM. – Haciendo una breve reverencia.

-Igualmente señorita Aoyama es un placer conocerla, he, disculpe pero su nombre y su rostro se me hace familiar acaso nos conocimos antes, lo que pasa es que estuve en coma por 3 años tras mi accidente y no recuerdo nada de mi pasado, pero no se por que razón lo único que si me acuerdo es el rostro algo borroso de una chica y su nombre. – Comentaba TOM a Tsuruko que se sentó al lado de el.

-De una chica, disculpa mi intromisión ya que recién nos conocemos pero cual es el nombre de esa chica, si es que se puede saber.- Preguntaba Tsuruko totalmente intrigada aunque algo le decía que ya conocía el nombre de esa chica, pero mejor dejo que TOM se lo dijera.

-Si no hay problema, el nombre de esa chica es Motoko, pero como le dije antes su rostro se me es borroso. – Comentaba TOM con su mirada que tenia un dejo de tristeza.

-Dijiste Motoko, no puede ser ese es el nombre de mi hermana menor. – Tsuruko no sabia que pensar en ese momento se encontraba confundida, pero antes de poder continuar preguntándole cosas a TOM el Sr. Ferguson se acercó al joven.

-Disculpe señoríto pero es hora de irnos, su padre se acaba de comunicar y me pidió que lo llevara de nuevo a casa.- Diciendo esto Ferguson tomo del hombro a TOM y empezó a llevárselo ante la mirada de Tsuruko que no salía de su asombro por este descubrimiento y cuando quiso seguir hablando TOM ya se había ido con Ferguson.

-Ya no tengo dudas es Kei, Motoko tenia razón, pero como puede ser no entiendo.- Diciendo esto se levanto del banco y se dirigió hacia la entrada donde la esperaba Motoko que al ver a Tsuruko con ese expresión en su rostro se asusto y se acercó corriendo hacia la entrada del centro, ya que ella se había quedando viendo la vidrieras al otro lado de la calle.

-Hermana que te ocurre, tienes una cara.- Preguntaba Motoko al ver la expresión de su hermana.

-No te preocupes Motoko no me ocurre nada, mejor nos vamos si, recuerda que mañana tienes clases y debes descansar. – Cambiando su expresión para no preocupar a Motoko y desde luego que no le comentaría lo ocurrido dentro del centro ya que si se lo comenta de seguro que Motoko se alteraría mucho y es lo que menos quería en ese momento, y sin mas Tsuruko detuvo un taxi para dirigirse hasta su hogar, pero mientras se encontraban en el taxi cada una estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Mientras tanto en el otro automóvil se encontraba un confundido TOM.

-No se que pasa estoy muy confundido ya no se que pensar, MALDICIÓN, ya no se quien soy, dios ayúdame. – Se decía TOM mientras se dirigía hasta su casa, pero en el trayecto una figura llamo su atención, era la de una muchacha con su uniforme escolar y que se encontraba con unas amigas, pero esta muchacha tenia algo que le llamaba la atención muy adentro suyo sabia que la conocía pero no sabia de donde hasta que de sus labios salio un nombre… Shinobu, claro que no tenia ni idea de por que pronuncio este nombre pero por alguna razón se sintió feliz y sin dejar de observa a la muchacha ya que el auto se detuvo en un semáforo pero cuando el auto arranco, la siguió con su mirada hasta que la perdió de vista, ahora mas que nunca se encontraba mas confundido que antes ya que poco a poco iba recordando nombres y algunos rostros.

-Y en otro sector de la ciudad dos muchachas desciende de un taxi y se dirigen a su hogar que era una pequeña residencia que por supuesto no era ni la mitad de lo que es Hinata pero igual era un lindo lugar.

-Mmmm, Tsuruko que cansada estoy mejor me doy un baño para relajarme. – Decía Motoko mientras se dirigía a tomar un baño y una ves adentro se desvistió y entro a la ducha y su mente era un mar de confusiones aun no podía secarse de la cabeza la imagen de aquel joven que iba en el automóvil, no me cabe duda ese era Kei ¿pero como, ay dios. –Y de esta manera Motoko cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a disfrutar su baño. – En otro sector de la casa se encontraba un nerviosa Tsuruko.

-MALDICIÓN, que hago ahora….- Mientras caminaba de un lado par el otro.- Ya se de seguro Narusegawa podrá ayudarme ya que ahora que es profesora en la Todai sabrá algo o de seguro conocerá a alguien que sepa algo de este sujeto Keir, mañana acompañare a Motoko y de paso hablare con Narusegawa. – Y así un poco mas tranquila se dispuso a preparar la cena.

-Mientras tanto el joven TON se encuentra cenando y algo pensativo en su casa.

-MALDICION, por que no puedo recordar nada de mi pasado, tendré que preguntarle a mi padre, no no no siempre que le pregunto me responde que tenga paciencia que mis recuerdo vendrán solos, pero no se por que no puedo creer en sus palabras, mmmm tendré que entrar en su laboratorio mientras no esta y buscar información. – De esta manera TOM se levanto rápidamente de la mesa y se dirigió hacia el sótano de la mansión donde se encuentran los laboratorios, claro que las puertas de acceso tiene códigos de seguridad pero eso no importa ya que tantas veces he venido aquí puedo recordarlas. – Y de este modo TOM paso primeramente por una puerta totalmente de acero luego atrás de esa puerta se encuentra un ascensor que baja dos pisos mas abajo del nivel de la casa, al llegar se encuentra otra puerta igual a la primera, introduce los códigos y logra entrar una ves adentro se acerca a la computadora que utiliza su padre para detallar su trabajos, pero lo que no tuvo en cuenta es que la entrada a los archivos se encontraba bajo contraseña, MALDICIÓN CUAL SERA LA CLAVE. – Ni bien dijo estos se escucha una vos de tras de el.

-Urashima es la clave hijo. – Respondía el Dr. Víctor que se encontraba atrás de TOM con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y con una mirada fría. – Pero padre como, no estabas en los edificios de RAPCON. – Si esta ay pero como veras tengo una conexión directa con el edificio desde aquí, - Señalando una puerta donde se observaba un túnel y un pequeño vehículo.

-Por lo que veo estas interesado en tu pasado TOM, esta bien te lo diré pero primero quiero que entres en la cámara regeneradora para hacerte unas exámenes y luego te lo diré todo.- TOM sin pensarlo entro en la cámara, pero una ves adentro pudo observar como la puerta se cerraba y se ponía la luz indicadora de la puerta en rojo. – ¿Que ocurre? Por que cerraste la puerta padre, padre déjame salir. – imploraba TOM dentro de la cámara, mientras descendía del tacho de la cámara un objetó que tenia la anatomía de TOM y que se podía ver millones de agujas finas y de mediano tamaño. – Tranquilo TOM esta será la ultima reconstrucción muscular y luego que termine te diré todo lo que quieras.- Y así sin mas la plataforma cubrió a TOM, que luego de 10minutos despierta, pero para su sorpresa se encuentra en una habitación totalmente de cristal. – Y a lo alto de ese cuarto pudo observar a su padre que por medio de un comunicador interno le hablaba.

-Muy bien TOM te lo diré todo con respecto a tu pasado, que desde luego comprenderás que luego de esto no te podré dejar salir. – Mirando con esa típica sonrisa de maniático y que a su ves un monitor descendía dentro de la habitación.

Continuara, será jaja.


	4. Chapter 4

-Por favor padre déjame salir de aquí. – Le suplicaba TOM a su padre, que hacia caso omiso a los pedidos del joven.

-Deja de llorar como una niña y observa el monitor. – El monitor salía su foto y una descripción detallada de el.

SUJETO DE PRUEBA PARA EL PROYECTO RENACER

NOMBRE: Urashima Keitaro

EDAD ANTES DEL DESESO: 19 Años

FECHA DEL DESESO: 31 de diciembre del 2010

CAUSA DE LA MUERTE: Accidente automovilístico

DETALLES DE LOS PROCEDIMIENTOS REALIZADOS.

1º. Se le inyecto el nuevo virus el ZRT1000, que reconstruyó las células dañadas y reemplazo a las células muertas y produjo actividad cerebral interna.

2º. Se le realizo una reconstrucción muscular por medio de agujas Esterlin, y de este modo sus músculos adquirieron nuevamente su estructura original.

3º. Luego se le extrajo todos los residuo del virus ZRT1000 una ves que realizo el trabajo y el sujeto fue puesto en crió cámara para su renacer mas adelante.

4º. Antes de entrar en la cámara se le izó un lavado cerebral, borrando todos sus recuerdos.

-Simplemente TOM no podía cree lo que veía.

-No puede ser, entonces por eso no recuerdo nada de mi pasado, ¿pero porque? .-

Ahora que sabia la verdad no podía comprender nada de lo que le estaba pasando.

-Muy bien TOM, OH perdón Keitaro ahora que sabes la verdad no puedo dejar que te vallas ya que eres mi mayor experimentó ¿lo comprendes no, así que de ahora en adelante esta será tu nueva habitación espero que te acostumbres ya que estarás aquí para siempre Keitaro JAJAJAJAJA.- Y sin mas del DR. Keir se dio medio vuelta y se fue, dejando a un petrificado Keitaro. – De este modo las luces se fueron apagando dejando solo una pequeña luz dentro del cuarto.

-Y la noche fue dando lugar al amanecer donde dos hermosas jóvenes se levantaba.

-Buen día Tsuruko, me voy a practicar un poco antes de ir a la Todai. – Le decía Motoko a su hermana mientras se dirigía al patio de la residencia.

-Si buen día Motoko, el desayuno estará pronto. –Respondía Tsuruko mientras preparaba su desayuno y siguió pensando en como encarar a Narusegawa.

-Una ves que Motoko termino su entrenamiento y desayuno con su hermana, se cambio y salió de la residencia rumbo a la Todai.

-Tsuruko espero un momento para salir ya que quería evitar que Motoko le hiciera preguntas que aun ella no estaba dispuestas a dar.

-Luego de unos minutos Tsuruko se puso en marcha y llego a la Todai que para su suerte solo quedaba a unas cuadras de la residencia, y unas ves adentro, pregunto a unos alumnos donde podía encontrar a la Prof. Narusegawa. – He si debe de estar en la sala de profesores, queda subiendo las escaleras y en el pasillo dobla a su derecha y es la tercer puerta. – Amablemente le respondían los jóvenes, que claro quedaron impactados por la belleza de Tsuruko.

-Gracias muchachos. – Agradecía Tsuruko a los jóvenes y se puso en marchar, y unas ves que encontró la sala de profesores golpeo a la puerta, TOC TOC. – Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un conocido profesor. – OH seta que gusto me da verlo. – Mas bien el placer es mío señorita Tsuruko. – En su típica actitud de dandi, a lo cual Tsuruko lo miro con una sonrisa en sus labios.- Mmmmm profesor veo que usted no cambia mas, aunque ya este casado.- He si estoy casado pero no castrado, aparte Haruka no tiene por que enterarse no.-

jaja usted no cambia mas.- Luego de este particular encuentro Tsuruko, le pregunto a seta donde se encontraba Narusegawa.- He Naru, si esta en esa oficina. – Indicándole con su mano a Tsuruko donde estaba Naru y despidiéndose como siempre.- Hasta luego señorita Tsuruko y cuando quiera puede venir a visitarme que con gusto la recibiré en mi oficina.

-Esta bien gracias lo pensare.- Y así Tsuruko se dirigió a la oficina que le indico seta y toco a la puerta TOC TOC. – Adelante, respondía una vos desde adentro del cuarto.- Tsuruko abrió la puerta y entro y puedo ver Naru que se encontraba en su computadora.- Tsuruko a que debo su visita. –Le respondía Naru, ya que era la primera vez que la veía después de lo ocurrido con Kei.- Disculpa Narusegawa que allá venido así sin avisar pero debo hablar contigo de algo muy importante referido con Keitaro. – Que Keitaro. –Respondía Naru levantándose de la silla y poniendo una expresión de asombro.

-Narusegawa voy a ir directamente al grano, es que ayer me encontré con un joven idéntico a Kei, que digo mas que idéntico era Keitaro, lo único que este joven me dijo que se llamaba TOM Keir, yo me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme a encontrar algo sobre este Keir.- Naru estaba completamente impactada con lo que le estaba comentando Tsuruko, hasta que sus cuerdas vocales pudieron articular palabras. – Alguien parecido a Kei, pero Tsuruko recuerda que Kei falleció hace 3 años, que te hace pensar que ese tal TOM sea Kei.- Con un tono molesto le preguntaba Naru a Tsuruko, que simplemente se sentó en la silla y con una mirada seria le respondía a Naru.

-Narusegawa se perfectamente que le que te digo suena ilógico pero escucha lo que me comento TOM, el me dijo que no recuerda nada de su pasado o referente a ello, pero me dijo que extrañamente recordaba el rostro de una chica, pero eso no es lo mas importante el recuerda su nombre. – Su nombre, y cual es.- Preguntaba totalmente asombrada Naru.- Motoko.- Pronunciaba Tsuruko ante una atónita Naru.- Pero como, Motoko, no entiendo, estoy confundida, y dime Tsuruko, Motoko sabe de esto.- Claro que no, lo que te acabo de contar eres la primera en saberlo, aunque cuando estábamos en la vereda ella lo vio pasar en un automóvil y salió corriendo tras el pero por suerte no puedo alcanzarlo te imaginas el dolor que le causaría a ella todo esto, por eso te pido que no se lo digas a nadie, esto vamos a manejarlo nosotras dos, estas de acuerdo Narusegawa.- He si claro Tsuruko, pero por donde empezamos. –Le preguntaba Naru. – mmmm, por que no buscas en Internet haber si encuentras algo de este tal Keir.- Si buena idea Tsuruko.- y rápidamente se puso a buscar todo lo referido a Keir.

-Luego de unos minutos Naru por fin encuentra algo.

Continuara, mmmm no se, creo que no jajaja, que malo soy no.


	5. Chapter 5

-Aquí hay algo Tsuruko, mmm DR. Víctor Keir, aquí dice que es un prestigioso científico y que el encargado de todo el sector de ingeniería genética en RAPCON. – Le respondía Naru a Tsuruko que la miraba intensamente y escuchando todo lo que Naru le decía.

-Pero no hay mas nada, no dice algo de su familia o de su hijo.- Perdiendo un poco la paciencia ante la poca información.- Lo siento Tsuruko es lo único que pude encontrar referido a este sujeto.- Con cierta desilusión le respondía Naru ya que ella también quería saber mas de el DR. Víctor Keir.-

-MALDICION, que haremos ahora Narusegawa, esto me da mala espina, mmm Narusegawa donde quedan esos laboratorios RAPCON. – Poniéndose de pie y apoyando sus manos en el escritorio y mirando a Naru.

-Haber espera que busco Tsuruko, aquí esta, queda en las afueras de la ciudad, ¿ por que quieres saberlo? Digo si se puede saber.- Con cierta curiosidad le preguntaba Naru a Tsuruko pero muy dentro de ella sabia a que iba esa pregunta que le dijo Tsuruko.- No estarás pensando en ir a ese lugar no.

-Pues claro que iré, es la única manera de saber algo, y dime me acompañaras Narusegawa o te quedaras aquí sentadota sin hacer nada por saber si Keitaro esta vivo. – Dando media vuelta y encaminándose hacia la puerta. – Espera Tsuruko te acompaño.- Diciendo esto las 2 muchachas salían del cuarto y se dirigían a las instalaciones de RAPCON.

-Pero lo que ninguna noto era que una muchacha las vio salir de la sala de profesores, ya que Tsuruko y Naru se encontraban absorta en su plan para saber sobre Kei.- Desde cuando mi hermana se lleva tan bien con Naru, será mejor que las siga, creo que algo grabe debe de estar ocurriendo.- Y sin mas Motoko siguiéndolas hasta el estacionamiento de la Todai. – QUE se van las 2 juntas que raro que es todo esto.- Y sin decir mas Motoko salió afuera del establecimiento y para un taxi para seguir a su hermana y Naru.- Disculpe Sr. Ahora esta por salir un automóvil azul, podría seguirlos por favor, es muy importante para mi, le daré una buena propina y por favor no me pida que le explica mis motivos si.- Desde luego que Motoko lo miro con una cara de muy pocos amigos a lo que el taxista solo atino a decir. – Si señorita lo que usted diga. – Y al terminar la breve charla con el taxista, el automóvil de Naru salían del establecimiento.- Bien señor sígalas.- pedía Motoko y sin perder de vista el auto azul.

-Luego de casi una hora de viaje Motoko que el auto azul entraba en un enorme edificio que decía RAPCON.- Pero a que vino mi hermana y Naru aquí, sin duda esto es muy extrañó. – Se decía Motoko mientras descendía del taxi que paro a unos metros de la entrada principal y sigilosamente se adentro a la entrada y se oculto atrás de unos arbusto para no ser vista, hasta que Tsuruko y Naru entraron y rápidamente se acercó al auto de Naru y se escondió en la parte trasera para esperar a su hermana y Naru y pedirles explicaciones.

-Y en la recepción del complejo Naru se acerca a la recepcionista.

-Disculpe señorita estoy buscando al Sr. Keir, se encontraría.- Preguntaba Naru mientras Tsuruko le miraba un tanto alejada ya que se dispuso a buscar a Kei por medio de su ki.

-Tiene sita para hablar con el Sr. Keir señorita, ya que si no, es así el Sr. Keir no podrá atenderlas.- Respondía la recepcionista ante la mirada de Naru.- No tengo cita, pero sabe es que es algo urgente y necesitaría hablar con el, eso sobre un amigo mío.- Un momento que me comunico con el Sr. Keir.- Si que pasa Srt. Higurashi.- Le respondía Keir. – Disculpe señor pero aquí hay una joven que dice que necesita hablar con usted sobre un amigo.- Como es el nombre del amigo y el de esa joven Srt. Higurashi.- Si un momento, disculpe señorita cual es su nombre y el de su amigo.- Ha si mi nombre es Naru Narusegawa y el de mi amigo es Keitaro Urashima, por favor señorita dígale que es algo urgente.- Sr. La muchacha se llama Naru Narusegawa y el joven es Keitaro Urashima.- mmm esta bien dígale que pasen.

-La Srt. Higurashi acompañaba a Naru y Tsuruko hasta el despacho del Dr. Keir, que se encontraba al final del pasillo.

-Muy bien aquí es, un momento, TOC TOC, disculpe SR. Aquí esta la persona que lo busca.- Hágala pasar y gracias.- Levantándose de su sillón y dirigiéndose a la ventana de donde se podía observar la mansión que se encontraba a varios metro de allí.- He disculpe permiso.- Entrando Naru y claro que atrás de ella venia Tsuruko que no dejaba de intentar encontrar el Ki de Kei. – Si adelante por favor, y a que se debe su visita Srt . Narusegawa.- Bueno como le dijo la recepcionista estoy aquí por que quiero saber sobre mi amigo Urashima.- ¿Urashima? no me suena ese apellido, esta segura que vino al lugar correcto.- Inmediatamente Tsuruko tomo la palabra.- Claro que estamos en el lugar correcto, es mas yo estoy segura que su hijo TOM, es Keitaro y que usted fue el responsable de que el este en este mundo y estoy segura que usted también se encargo de borrarle sus recuerdos.- Valla, valla, Srt, por cierto quien es usted por lo que veo tiene una gran imaginación.- Acercándose a Tsuruko y mirándola con una expresión que izo estremecer a Tsuruko, no por que fuera fuerte el sujeto si no por que noto que su Ki expresa una terrible aura oscura.

-Mi nombre es lo de menos, yo estoy segura de que usted oculta algo donde esta TOM.- levantando su tono de vos.- No se altere jovencita que le va a hacer mal, y con respecto a TOM no conozco a nadie con ese nombre.- Como que no, si yo ayer hable con el en el centro comercial, no me mienta que yo se leer perfectamente el Ki de una persona y en este momento su Ki me dice que esta mintiendo.- El Dr. Keir quedo sorprendido por los dichos de Tsuruko pero igualmente sin peder su compostura le responde a Tsuruko.- Muy bien Srt. Veo que no tengo salida.- Y diciendo esto presiono un botón que tiene oculto en su bolsillo e inmediatamente comienza a descender un cristal en medio del cuarto separando a Naru y Tsuruko del Dr. Keir.

-JAJAJA, es muy buena Srt., y respondiendo a su pregunta si TOM, Ho perdón Keitaro se encuentra en un lugar a salvo y por ningún motivo puedo permitir que mi preciado experimento salga o recupere su memoria, espero que sepa comprender.- Diciendo esto abre una puerta que se encontraba oculta tras un librero y comienza a retirarse sin antes decir.- Srts, Keitaro es mío y por ningún motivo voy a dejar que estropeen mi mayor proyecto, si es necesario tendré que volverlo a poner en un ataúd, JAJAJAJAJA. – Y sin más el detestable sujeto se retiraba del lugar dejando a una Tsuruko y Naru completamente consternadas y a su vez feliz ya que Keitaro esta vivo.

-MALDICIÓN SE ESCAPA. – Protestaba Tsuruko golpeando el cristal.- Tranquila Tsuruko ahora lo mas importante es averiguar donde tienen oculto a Kei.- Naru apoyando su mano en el hombro de Tsuruko y tratando de tranquilizarla.- Esta bien Narusegawa ya estoy un poco mas tranquila, es mejor que nos vallamos. – Y así las dos muchachas se retiraban de las instalaciones de RAPCON y sin imaginar que afuera, para ser mas precisó en el asiento trasero del automóvil se encuentra Motoko.- Bueno Narusegawa subamos al auto y vallamos a ver si encontramos alguna información que nos pueda servir para encontrar a Kei.- Y de esta manera Tsuruko y Naru subieron al auto, cuando una vos las distrajo de su conversación.- ¿Qué haces aquí?. – ¿Pero como?.- Preguntaron las dos al ver a su polisón que las miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

Continuara, hasta dentro de cuatro meses, jajajajaja, no no mentira, por cierto a ver cuantos R heeee 00000 que bajón.


	6. Chapter 6

-Tsuruko y Naru no lo podían creer en el asiento de atrás se encontraba Motoko.

- Y bien me pueden explicar que significa todo esto, y en especial tu hermana que sin mal no recuerdo nunca te llevaste con Naru.- Motoko por favor todo tiene su explicación.- Naru tratando de tranquilizar a Motoko, mientras ponía el auto en marcha y se retiraban del lugar.- Y hermana te escucho.- Cruzando sus brazos y esperando la explicación de su hermana. – Disculpe jovencita YO NO TENGO PORQUE DARLE EXPLICACIONES DE MIS ACCIONES ESTA CLARO.- Le respondía Tsuruko a Motoko, haciéndose la ofendida ya que por cariño a su hermana no le diría sobre lo Kei ya que de seguro Motoko, haría una locura, su prioridad en este momento es rescatar a Kei de las manos de este desquiciado Dr.

- Escucha Motoko por el momento no te puedo decir nada, por favor confía en mi si.- Le respondía Tsuruko calmadamente y mirando asía adelante. – Esta bien hermana, confiare en tu buen juicio.- Claro que Motoko aun tenia muchas dudas, pero confía en su hermana.

-Y de este modo las tres jovencitas no pronunciaron palabra alguna durante el tiempo que duro el viaje, luego de aproximadamente hora y madia de viaje por fin llegaron a la residencia donde viven.

- Gracias Naru por traernos hasta la entrada.- Haciendo una reverencia Motoko saludo a Naru y se adentró a su cuarto.- Fue un placer Motoko y nos vemos mañana, adiós.- Respondía cortésmente Naru.- Y bien Narusegawa que hacemos a partir de ahora.- Tsuruko mirando a Naru con un semblante serio en su rostro.- La verdad que no se Tsuruko, es que todo esto es tan extraño la verdad no se que pensar.- Le respondía Naru a Tsuruko apoyando su cabeza en el volante del auto y con una vos que denotaba confusión.- Te comprendo bien Narusegawa, pero de vemos encontrar a Kei, no sabemos que tipo de experimentos este realizando ese tal Keir en nuestro amigo.- Apoyando una mano en el hombro de Naru, tratando de darle fuerzas ante esta situación.- Tienes razón Tsuruko hay que hacerlo por Kei y por Motoko.- Le respondía Naru.- Claro que esto ultimo confundió a Tsuruko ya que sabia que ella aunque no lo quiera admitir sigue amando a Kei.- No me mires así Tsuruko se perfectamente que por mis tonto orgullo perdí el amor de Kei y no sabes como me arrepiento de todo.- Dejando caer unas lagrimas de dolor.

-Y sin mas Tsuruko descendió del auto y observó como Naru se alejaba del lugar aun con su rostro lleno de lagrimas, y comprendió que a pesar de todo Naru no era una mala persona, si no alguien que por orgullo o vergüenza no supo valorar al joven que profesaba un amor sincero y honesto así ella, y que sin embargó su hermana si lo supo valorar y no permitiría ver sufrir a su pequeña hermana, no lo permitiría, y apretando fuertemente su puño entre a la residencia y se dirigió hasta el cuarto que comparte con Motoko, mientras diciéndose a si misma, Kei te prometo que te rescatare cueste lo que cueste ya que tu eres la razón de vivir y sonreír de mi hermana.

-Entrando en la habitación Tsuruko se dirigió directamente a su cuarto y una ves hay se tiro en la cama, mientras pensaba el modo de encontrar a Kei y traerlo de vuelta.- Y en la otra habitación se encontraba una pensativa Motoko.- No entiendo por que mi hermana no quiere decirme nada, tal ves si le pregunto a Naru... no de seguro ella tampoco me dirá nada... hay dios no entiendo que esta pasando.- Y elevando un rezó al cielo.- Kei mi amor no sabes como te extrañó daría lo que fuera por verte de nuevo, pero se que es imposible de seguro estarás en un bello lugar allí arriba.- Terminando su pequeño rezo sus ojos se fueron cerrando y quedando completamente dormida.

-Pero lo que no se imaginaba Motoko es que al joven a quien ella rezaba se encontraba mas cerca de lo que ella se imaginaba lo único que el lugar donde se encontraba no era precisamente el paraíso.

-MALDICION DEJAME SALIR. – Gritaba Kei tratando del que el Dr. Keir lo liberara y golpeando el cristal que lo separaba de su ansiada libertad.- Sabes perfectamente que no puedo hacer eso mi querido hijo.- Le respondía a Kei mientras estaba sentado frente a una gran pantalla donde moni toreaba los signos de Kei.- Por cierto hoy vinieron dos personas buscándote, ¿quieres ver, diciendo esto una pantalla descendía al cuarto de Kei y en el se observaba dos personas.- ¿Qué? Pero si es Naru y Tsuruko, oh dios cuando han cambiado.- Mirando la pantalla con una gran felicidad de poder ver a su amigas nuevamente y sorprendido por el cambio que presentaban.- Bueno es hora que duermas hijo.- Diciendo esto libero un gas en la habitación que izó que Kei cayera en un profundo sueño.- Ahora debo buscar la manera de sacarte de aquí ya que no tardaran en encontrarte, MALDICIÓN NO PERMITERE QUE ARRUINEN MI PROYECTO.- Terminando de decir esto se levantó de su sillón y salió del lugar, buscando la manera de que nadie encuentre a Kei.

-A la mañana siguiente, Motoko luego de terminar su entrenamiento y su desayuno se encamino hacia la Todai, y sin poder sacarse esa extraña sensación de su mente, luego de caminar unas cuadras se encontraba frente a la universidad y con un levé suspiro entro y se dirigió hasta su clase.

-Buenos días alumnos.- Saludaba el profesor y empezando a dictar su clase de matemática.

-Así pasa el día hasta que llego la hora del descanso y Motoko se encontraba charlando con sus amigas.- Si las amigas de Motoko son ese trío de admiradoras que tenía en la escuela, y que de ningún modo se alejaban de ella. – Luego de una charla amena las clases nuevamente comenzaban. – Pero antes de entrar en su salón Motoko diviso a lo lejos a su hermana que se encontraba hablando con Naru y desde luego no se perdería esa conversación y rápidamente fingió un dolor de estomago.- Profesor podría ir a la enfermería es que me duele el estomago.- Si Srt. Aoyama puede ir.- Y sin mas cuando el profesor entro adentro del aula salió corriendo hasta donde se encontraba su hermana, que desde luego se ya se encontraba en la oficina de Naru.- Y bien Narusegawa pudiste encontrar alguna pista que nos pueda llevar hasta donde tienen a Kei.- ¿Qué? Kei.- Motoko se encontraba escuchando tras la puerta.- No Tsuruko no puede encontrar nada lo siento.- Con cierta desilusión le respondía Naru a Tsuruko.- ¿Encontrar? Esto me suena extraño.- Motoko que sin despegar su oído de la puerta.- MALDION, y ahora que hacemos.- Levantándose y dando un golpe en el escritorio.- Tranquilízate Tsuruko ya encontráremos algo.- Naru tratando de tranquilizarla.- Como quiere que me este tranquila sabiendo que de lo que es capas ese maldito. – Bastante furiosa Tsuruko se volvía a sentar hasta que Naru.- Ya se le preguntare a Seta quizás el sepa algo y levantando el tubo del teléfono marco el interno de Seta.

-Si diga.- Respondía Seta del otro lado de la línea.- Seta soy Naru, disculpe que lo moleste es que quería hacerle una pregunta, usted por casualidad conoce al Dr. Keir.- Preguntaba Naru con la esperanza que Seta supiera algo.- Mmmmm Keir... si Naru lo conozco.- SI LO CONOCE. – Si Naru pero no hace falta que grites que no estoy sordo, y dime que quieres saber.- Dígame usted sabe que tipo de experimentos realiza.- No lo siento es que es un hombre un tanto misterioso y nunca se sabe que clase de experimento realiza en los laboratorios o en su mansión.- ¿Su mansión?. – Esto último le llamo la atención a Naru y por supuesto a Tsuruko que se encontraba junto a Naru escuchando la conversación.

-Que desde luego también se encontraba Motoko tras la puerta. – Maldición están hablando por teléfono y no puedo escuchar lo que dicen.

Continuara bueno todo depende de lo que ustedes me digan en los Reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

-Disculpe profesor usted mencionó algo sobre la mansión me podría explicar.- Bueno esto es un rumor pero se dice que tiene un laboratorio en el sótano de su mansión y que allí realiza su extraños experimentos.

- Así que un laboratorio en su propia mansión que conveniente, este bueno gracias profesor y saludos a Haruko y al pequeño Kei y a Sara.- Si gracias Naru y ...

– Naru le colgó rápidamente antes que Seta se pudiera despedir.- Narusegawa sabes lo que significa eso.- Le decía Tsuruko con un cierto brillo en sus ojos.- Si Tsuruko, es muy probable que este en su mansión, pero sabes que no será fácil entrar hay.- Si lo se, pero hay que intentarlo, es mas ahora mismo vallamos allí.- Si pero es que yo tengo que dar mis clases Tsuruko.- Que esto es mas importante Narusegawa o acaso no quieres rescatar a Kei. – Por dios están hablando de Kei.- Y sin más Motoko entro en la habitación ante la mirada de Tsuruko y Naru.

-Ya lo sabia que ustedes me ocultaban algo, pero que tiene que ver Keitaro en esto, por favor quiero saberlo.- Mirando a su hermana con una expresión firme en su rostro.- Pero desde cuando se te da por escuchar conversaciones ajenas jovencita.- Mientras se acercaba a Motoko que por primera ves no tuvo miedo de la reacción de su hermana.- Lo que escuchaste quiero saberlo todo y mas si es referido sobre Kei.- Con un tono firme le respondía Motoko a su hermana, hasta que intervino Naru.- Tsuruko, Motoko tiene razón y además cuanto mas seamos mejor no crees. – Le decía Naru a Tsuruko.- Esta bien tienes razón Narusegawa.- Resignándose y sentándose.- Bien hermana soy todo oído. – Acercando una silla y sentándose en frente de su hermana.

-Y así Tsuruko le contó todo a Motoko que estaba con la boca abierta ante esta confección, y claro que también feliz.

-Entonces ese muchacho que vi el otro día era Kei, pero por que no me dijeron esto, es que acaso no confían en mi.- Le respondía Motoko con cierto recelo en su vos.- Claro que confiamos en ti, pero es que como no estábamos segura y no queríamos crearte falsa expectativa, por favor Motoko comprende lo que menos quiero es que sufras.- Acercándose a Motoko y abrasándola ya que Motoko no pudo aguantar lo que acababa de escuchar.- Bueno Motoko que tal si vamos a rescatar a tu príncipe.- Le decía Naru a Motoko con una sonrisa en sus labios y sacándola de su mar de lagrimas.-

He si vamos... pero a donde.- Tenemos que ir a la mansión de es maldito... y por cierto Narusegawa donde queda esa mansión.- Mirando a Naru.- He se me olvido preguntarle, pero no te preocupes ahora lo llamo y le pregunto.- Diga aquí el mas guapo profesor de la Todai a sus ordenes.- Respondía Seta.- Déjese de tontería profesor y dígame donde queda la mansión de el Dr. Keir.- Bastante moleste le contestaba Naru a Seta.- He pero para que quieres saber a dem...

- SOLO DIGAME DONDE DEMONIO QUEDA.- Ya perdiendo la calma. - Esta bien pero no te ponga así Naru.- ENTONCES DIGAME LO QUE QUIERO SABER. – Bueno si lo pides así, esta bien te lo diré, por lo que se la mansión queda en las afuera de la ciudad yendo hacia el norte y ... – Naru ya le a cortado.- Y bien Naru donde queda ese lugar.- Preguntaba Motoko.- Me dijo que queda en las afuera de la ciudad hacia el norte.- Vamos que estamos esperando.- Diciendo esto Tsuruko salía de la oficina seguida por Motoko y Naru.

-Luego de unos minutos se encontraban en camino hacia la dichosa mansión.

-En la mansión el Dr. Keir se encontraba discutiendo con los directivos de la otra sede de RAPCON.

-Oigan necesito llevar a mi proyecto allí, ya que aquí no es seguro.- Les decía Keir al director.

-Esta bien puede traerlo, pero sabe que será su entera responsabilidad queda claro Dr. Keir

-Por supuesto y gracias, hoy a la noche lo llevare.- Colgando el tubo y dispuesto a llevarse a Kei a la otra sede de RAPCON ya que allí se dedicaban a realizar todo tipo de armamento de guerra, y será de gran ayuda por si alguien viene a buscar a su proyecto, y ahora mi querido hijo es hora de prepararte, diciendo esto soltó nuevamente el gas para dormir, y una ves que Kei quedo completamente dormido, preparo una cápsula donde transportaría a Kei a lo que seria su ultimo destino. Terminando de colocar a Kei en la cápsula, levanta el tubo y llama a su fiel empleado.

-Ferguson ten listo el helicóptero, que partimos en media hora.-

-Si señor entendido.- Diciendo esto Ferguson puso en marcha el helicóptero.

-Pero lo que no sospechaban era que aun auto estaba a poco de llegar con tres jóvenes que no permitirían que se lleven a Kei de la cuales dos eran experta artemarcialista y se encontraban furiosas.

-Bien ya llegamos, y ahora que hacemos Tsuruko.- Preguntaba Naru estacionando el auto a cierta distancia para no ser vistas.

-Esperaremos un rato mas ya que pronto oscurecerá y hay atacaremos, estas lista Motoko.- Saliendo del auto y ocultándose tras unos arbustos.

-Mas que lista hermana, solo déjame que le ponga las manos encima a ese lunático, y conocerá mi furia. – Ocultándose y apretando fuertemente sus puños.

-Oigan no se olviden de mi, recuerden que yo también tengo algo que darle a ese sujeto.- Diciendo esto beso sus nudillos y esbozando una malévola sonrisa.- Maldito probaras mi SUPER NARU PUÑETAZO JAJAJA.

-Pero las chicas no se percataron que eran observadas por un malevo personaje.-

-MALDICION, de seguro que quieren liberar a Kei, pues lo siento eso no se los puedo permitir.- Ferguson ten listo todo que ya partimos y ten listos a tus muchachos ya que tenemos visitas indeseables.- Si Sr. Mis muchachos esta listo y tenga por seguro que se encargaran de ese molestias.- Al terminar de decir esto saca de su bolsillo un HANDY 23R.

-Muchachos estén atentos que tenemos intrusos en el ala norte y por ningún motivo pueden llegar hasta aquí y si es necesario utilicen la máxima fuerza, mmmm me olvidaba las intrusos son tres mujeres y muy lindas así que pueden deleitarse con ellas jajaja, claro que después me dicen que tal estuvieron si. - Comprendido Sr. Y tenga por seguro que las haremos disfrutar antes de matarlas jajaja.- Reía maliciosamente, pero lo que no sabían es que esa tres mujeres no son tan fáciles como creen.

-Ahora Motoko y Naru es el momento y se dirigieron por detrás del complejo hasta que llegaron a la parte trasera del complejo sin imaginarse que ya habían sido descubiertas y que además las esperaban cuatros sujetos con intenciones de detenerlas y algo más.

-Bien aquí están, yo atacare a la pelirroja, Mirocu y kaji ustedes a la muchachita mas joven. Y kenshi a la otra señorita, bueno equipo que comience la fiesta.

-Y sin decir mas los sujetos salieron de tras de unos matorrales sorprendiendo a la muchachas y mirándolas con un dejo de perversión en su mirar.

-Quienes son ustedes, mas le vale que nos dejen pasar o se arrepentirán.- De esta forma las tres chicas tomaba postura de combate.

-Señoritas aquí termina su camino, ATAQUEN EQUIPO. Y de esta forma daba comienzo a la batalla.

Continuara: Disculpe la demora pero es que estoy en un nuevo fic de los titanes.


	8. Chapter 8

-Así daba inicio a la batalla Naru le toco pelear con el líder del equipo.

-Maldición eres buena muchacha.- Le decía Ronni mientras trataba de golpear a Naru que increíblemente esquivaba cada movimiento. – Maldito quítate de mi camino, o sufrirás mis mas terribles golpes. – Naru desencadena una ráfaga de golpes que impactan en Ronni, haciendo que este retroceda. – Y en ágil movimiento Ronni se pone atrás de Naru y pasando su brazos por los de ella, haciendo un gancho.- Y bien ahora es mi turno.- Le impacta un fuerte rodillazo en la espalda haciendo caer al suelo a Naru.- AYYYY, maldito ahora si que estoy furiosa.- Levantándose rápidamente y sin darle oportunidad de ponerse en guardia le lanza un fuerte puñetazo al rostro de Ronni enviándolo contra la pared de la mansión y dejándolo fuera de combate rápidamente.- Naru a esta altura no estaba como para que un maldito le obstruyera el camino.

-Mientras tanto con Motoko que se encontraba luchando con dos a la ves.

-Mmmm, jovencita eres preciosa. – Le decía Mirocu mientras intentaba impactar algún golpe en ella, aunque todos sus intentos fallaban lo que provocaba que Mirocu se enfureciera. – Maldición Kaji donde estas.- Aquí mismo.- Diciendo esto se pone a un lado de Motoko quedando, digamos rodeada. – Y que esperan van a atacarme o a quedarse como idiotas, es mas yo no me moveré de aquí los espero.- Motoko simplemente se quedo parada en medio de Mirocu y Kaji, que ente la actitud de Motoko se miraron y como un rayo dieron un salto en el aire y cayendo con su piernas extendidas, pero ante de que se dieran cuenta Motoko en un muy ágil movimiento esquivó sus ataque y sin darle oportunidad le da un fuerte puñetazo a Mirocu y girando en su mismo eje y sin perder su postura le impacta una fuerte patada a Kaji dejándolos inconsciente en el piso.- ja eso se lo tiene merecido.- Decía Motoko que se encontraba rodeada por una fuerte aura.

-Motoko donde esta Tsuruko.- Le preguntaba Naru acercándose a ella.- Y como si de un fantasma se tratase Tsuruko salía a sus espaldas. – Hermana por un momento pensé que tendría que ir a rescatarte.- Le decía Motoko con una risa burlona. – Disculpa es que solo quería entrar un poco en calor antes de hacer pedazo al doctorcito.

-Mientras ella comentaban su breve pelea el Dr. Keir subía a su helicóptero.

-Que es ese ruido, OH maldición se escapa ese maldito. – Inmediatamente corriendo hacia donde provenía el ruido, pero era tarde el helicóptero ya había levantado altura, y desde la ventanilla se observaba un sonriente Dr. Keir. – Maldición se nos escapo.- Diciendo esto Motoko da un fuerte golpe al suelo.- Y ahora que hacemos chicas. – Decía Naru mientras ponía sus manos en la cabeza. – muy simple sigámoslos en el auto. – Les decía Tsuruko y caminando en dirección del auto y seguido por Naru y Motoko.

-Una ves en el auto comenzaron a seguirlos hasta que el helicóptero aumento su velocidad y perdiéndose rápidamente.- Deteniendo el auto y tratando de ver en que dirección iba el helicóptero.- Demonios los perdimos, y ahora Tsuruko. Volvamos y trata de comunicarte nuevamente con Seta y pregúntale si sabe de algún otro lugar al que pueda acudir el maldito. – Y así nuevamente regresan a su hogar con una enorme tristeza al no poder haber hecho nada. – El viaje de ida ninguna dijo ni una palabra.

-Luego de llegar Tsuruko la invita a Naru para que se quede con ellas, ya que de esta forma podrían averiguar algo e inmediatamente ponerse en acción sin demoras.- Naru usa el teléfono y comunícate con Seta.- Si esta bien.- Levantando el tubo y marcando el Nº de Seta. – diga, quien habla. – Era la vos de una mujer la que contestaba.- He si soy yo Naru, Haruka como estas. – Naru que alegría me da oírte, y dime que se te ofrece.- Si , se encuentra Seta, es que necesitó hacerle una consulta sobre unos problemas que surgieron en la Todai. – Claro que no le iba a mencionar nada a Haruka de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

– Un momento Naru ahora lo llamo, espera un rato es que esta bañando a Keitarito. – He si esta bien no hay problema.- Naru que sorpresa justo estaba pensando en ti, y bueno me preguntaba si mañana no... – Un fuerte golpe impactó en la cabeza de Seta.- Pero Haruka era solo una broma, es que no tienes sentido del humor. – Del otro lado se podía oír la vos de Haruka que reprimía a Seta y claro que Naru no pudo evitar una sonrisa. – Hay dios estos no cambian mas. – Disculpa Naru que se te ofrece. –Dice un adolorido Seta . –HA si, bueno yo quería preguntarle si conoce algún otro lugar donde trabaje el Dr. Keir. – Mmmmm no la verdad que no Naru. – Pero no tiene otra casa o algún otro lugar donde pueda ir. – Averiguaste en la otra sede de RAPCON. – Otra sede, y donde queda. – Queda como a dos hora de donde tiene su mansión en dirección sur, pero no te recomiendo que vallas hay. – ¿Y por que? . – Es que en ese lugar se desarrollan todo tipo de armamento tanto bacteriológico como nuclear y todo lo referido a cosas bélicas, es un lugar muy bien custodiado y no creo que te dejen entrar fácilmente.- Bien gracias por todo adiós. – Mmmmm esta jovencita en que andará.

-Y bien Naru que averiguaste.- Le pregunta Motoko. – Seta me dijo que hay otra sede de RAPCON a unos kilómetros de hay, pero también me dijo que es un lugar peligroso ya que desarrollan armamento militar. – Sentándose y mirando a Tsuruko. – maldición será un problema entrar hay, que aremos. – Hermana por que no llamamos a Kaolla. – Y para que quieres llamarla Motoko. – Comenta Naru.- Es muy simple tu dijiste que en ese lugar se desarrollan armas y que mejor que una experta en ese campo, y no te olvides de su locos inventos que de seguro nos vendrían muy útiles.

– Pero Motoko que le diremos, bueno tu sabes sobre Kei. – Muy simple le diremos la verdad, estas de acuerdo hermana. – Por esta ve estoy de acuerdo contigo Motoko. – Y dime Motoko como vamos hacer para comunicarnos con ella, por que yo no tengo ni idea. – No te preocupes Naru ella antes de irse me dejo un comunicador con el cual llamarla. – Diciendo esto Motoko se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a su cuarto y regresando con el comunicador.- Bueno aquí esta. – Diciendo esto prendió el comunicador. – Hola Kaolla estas, Kaolla soy Motoko me escuchas.-

Inmediatamente se enciende el pequeño monitor y se observa una jovencita que muy alegre le contesta. – MOTOKO, MOTOKO QUE ALEGRIA CUANTO TIEMPO. – He si hola Kaolla, disculpa que te llame pero necesitó tu ayuda, podrás venir. – Pero que ocurre Motoko, tienes problemas con algún hombre jijiji . – grrrrr , maldición Kaolla déjate de tonterías que esto es cosa seria.

-Y ante una asombrada Kaolla que no podía creer lo que Motoko le decía.

-Que cruel eres Motoko por que dices esas cosas tú sabes perfectamente que es imposible que Keitaro este vivo.- Con algo de enojo en su vos y unas lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos. – Pero es verdad Kaolla por favor créeme. – Como quieres que te crea si... – No pudo continuar hablando ya que en su pantalla apareció la imagen de Tsuruko. – Kaolla escúchame lo que te acaba de decir mi hermana es verdad, y ten por seguro que seria incapaz de mentir con algo como eso. – Pero entonces como, no entiendo. – Mira ahora no tenemos tiempo para esto así que por favor ven lo más rápido que puedas esta bien. – No te preocupes ya salgo para hay. – Bien entonces te daré la dirección de aquí... . – No hace falta ya que usare la señal del transmisor para encontrarlas, procuren mantenerlo encendido esta bien. – Bueno aquí te esperaremos.

-Y una ves terminada la comunicación Kaolla inmediatamente ordeno a su sirviente que preparen todo para su partida, y saliendo del cuarto se dirigió a una sala completamente llena con sus locos inventos y una ves hay fue escogiendo los mas letales ya que esta no era una misión de rescate cualquiera ya que al que tenían que rescatar era Keitaro.

-Mientras tanto en la otra sede de RAPCON.

-El Dr. Keir bajaba del helicóptero con la cápsula, que en su interior se encontraba Kei. – Muy bien hijo llegamos a nuestros destino final, no te preocupes ahora me encargare de que no sufras mas con esos recuerdos, te haré olvidar de esas personas JAJAJAJA.

Continuara.

Muchísimas gracias a Arima Soichiro JI, por tener la paciencia de seguir mi fic.


	9. Chapter 9

-Adentro de las instalaciones se observa un gran laboratorio completamente equipado con lo ultimo de la tecnología.

-Muy bien hijo es hora de despertar. – Diciendo esto le da un pequeño golpe eléctrico a Kei que logra despertarlo. – ay , mi cabeza ¿dónde estoy? ¿qué es este lugar? . –Se decía un aturdido joven que se encontraba sobre una camilla de metal y además estaba atado y con unos electrodos en su cabeza. - ¿Qué me va hacer?. – Nerviosamente preguntaba Kei aunque era obvió lo que pretendía hacer. – Y que crees voy a borrar tu memoria hijo así volverás hacer TOM. – No por favor no lo haga, quiero irme, quiero volver con mis amigos. – Suplicaba Kei al demente.

– No por supuesto que no, hijo no permitiré que mi mayor obra ande por hay, así que ya no insistas si. – Diciendo esto apretó un interruptor y el cuerpo de Kei empezó a sacudirse. – NOO NO NO NO OOO NNNOOOO. – Pero era tarde el procesó del borrado de memoria había empezado, luego de unos minutos de intensa agonía para Kei por fin se detuvo. – Bien ya esta listo ahora solo falta que despierte. –Acercándose y desconectando los electrodos de la cabeza de Kei. – Y ahora es momento que despiertes hijo mío.

-Y así fue despertándose el joven y la primera imagen que vio fue la del doctor Kei.

-Padre que ocurrió por que estoy aquí, no entiendo. – Tranquilo TOM solo sufriste una recaída eso es todo ahora te llevaré a tu cuarto para que descanse esta bien. – Si gracias padre. – Y así el Dr. Keir acompaño hasta un cuarto que había hecho preparar para Kei y que era idéntico al de la mansión. – Bien TOM ahora acuéstate y descansa ya que pronto partiremos fuera del país. – Si padre lo que tu digas. – Y sin más TOM se quedo profundamente dormido.

-Y con nuestras chicas que están aguardando la llegada de Kaolla.

-Maldición lo nervios me van a matar, cuanto tardara esta niña. – Se decía Motoko que no dejaba de ir de un lado para el otro. – Tranquilízate Motoko ya vendrá. – Naru que trataba de tranquilizarla. – Pero como quieres que me tranquilice sabiendo que Kei esta en las manos de ese maldito baya a saber las cosas que le estará haciendo.- Motoko por favor Narusegawa tiene razón ten un poco de paciencia, te aseguró que nosotras nos encontramos igual que tu. – Acercándose y abrasando a su pequeña hermana. – Esta bien hermana lo intentare.

-Pasaron unas horas y cuando la esperanza de que llegue Kaolla se iban unos golpes en la puerta le darían esperanza.

-Al abrir la puerta Motoko se encontró con una linda jovencita que inmediatamente salto encima de ella.

-MOTOKO, MOTOKO, que bueno es volver abrasarte. – Decía una alegre Kaolla al ver nuevamente a su querida amiga.- He si Kaolla a mi también me da gusto, pero por favor podrías salir de encima mío.- he si claro disculpa. – Una ves que se levanto pudo observar a Naru y Tsuruko que se encontraban mirando la escenita.- NARU, TSURUKO, - Abalanzándose sobre las chicas. – Kaolla que gusto me da volverte a ver. – Respondía una alegre Naru. – si a mi también, pero debemos dejar esta reunión para otro momento ahora lo que no compete es rescatar a Kei esta bien. – Le contestaba Tsuruko.

-Tienes razón, y cual es el plan Tsuruko. – Preguntándole Kaolla a Tsuruko mientras esta se quitaba la mochila que traía y se acomodaba en el piso. – Por el momento descasaremos y mañana en la noche atacaremos. – Pero hermana debemos ir ahora mismo. – Kaolla y Naru apoyando las palabras de Motoko. – Hermana por favor ahora debemos idear un buen plan y descansar el cuerpo recuerda que hace un rato tuvimos una muy breve batalla y todos los pormenores del día. – Bueno creo que tienes razón Tsuruko aparte que estoy un poco cansada por el viaje.- Mencionaba Kaolla mientras se acercaba a Motoko y se acomodaba al lado de ella. – Hermana tienes razón ahora descansaremos, ya que mañana nos espera un largo día. – Comentaba Motoko mientras a su lado poco a poco Kaolla se iba durmiendo.

- Y luego de un rato de estar platicando Motoko llevo a Kaolla a su habitación para que descansara y lo mismo izo Tsuruko con Naru, claro que la noche paso rapidísimo para las chicas.

-Aaaaaa buenos días a todas. – Saluda una dormida Kaolla a Motoko, Tsuruko y Naru.

-Buen día dormiste bien. – Saluda Motoko. – Claro Motoko es que tenía unas lindas almohadas. – No hace falta decir que Kaolla durmió junto con Motoko y usando sus pechos como almohada. – Motoko y Naru y tu hermana. – Naru salió hace rato, es que tenia que terminar de corregir unos exámenes y mi hermana fue hacer unas compras, bueno Kaolla yo ya me voy o si no llegare tarde, ha por favor no vallas hacer desastres aquí entendido.- Le decía Motoko mientras tomabas sus cosa y salía de la residencia rumbo a la Todai. – No hay problema Motoko. – Respondía Kaolla con una picara sonrisa. – gggrrrrr, Espero que cuando vuelva, esta niña no allá destruido la residencia con algunos de sus locos inventos. – Se iba diciendo Motoko mientras caminaba rumbo a la Todai.

-Luego de unas cuadras Motoko llego a su instituto y una ves hay se dirigió directamente a su aula, se ubico en su pupitre dispuesta a estudiar, claro que eso le seria casi imposible con todo lo que estaba pasando, es que se encontraba ansiosa quería salir rápidamente de hay he ir a rescatar a su querido Kei, de solo pensarlo no puedo evitar sonrojarse y dar un breve suspiro que no paso desapercibido para sus compañero en especial los jóvenes.

-Y así transcurrió el día para Motoko, que no veía las horas de poder salir de hay, hasta que por fin dieron las hora de retirarse y como un rayo salió a toda velocidad del instituto y dirigiendo hasta su casa.

-Ya llegué hay alguien. –Preguntaba Motoko al no oír ruidos. – CLARO MOTOKO ESTOY YOOOO. – Saltando encima de Motoko. –Pero Kaolla ya te dije que dejaras de hacer eso. – Dice Motoko mientras se levantaba del piso. – Bienvenida hermana, por favor toma asiento así empezamos a discutir el plan de rescate. – Si hermana.

-Bueno ahora que estamos todas empecemos. – Mientras decía esto Naru extendía sobre la mesa un plano de las instalaciones de RAPCON que le había conseguido Seta. – Narusegawa como conseguiste ese plano. – Le preguntaba Tsuruko. – Bueno me lo dio el profesor Seta, y no me pregunten como lo consiguió que ni a mi me lo dijo. – Respondía Naru.

-Luego de unos minutos ya tenían todo listo para ir a rescatar a Kei.

-Y bien Kaolla dinos que tipos de artefacto trajiste. – Le preguntaba Naru . – Bueno eso es por ahora un secreto JAJAJAJA. – Riéndose y esbozando una malévola sonrisa.

-Mientras las chicas se alistaban para su misión en los laboratorios, el Dr. Keir se estaba preparando todo lo necesario, ya que sabía que esas jovencitas vendrían a rescatar a Kei.

-Bien hijo, eso es todo lo que paso en esto días. – El Dr. Keir le había inventado a TOM que unas mujeres querían secuestrarlo y alejarlo de su lado. – Si padre entiendo, no tenga miedo yo no permitiré que nos separen. – Le respondía TOM a su padre, mientras se dirigían hasta unos de los laboratorios donde se desarrollaban lo último en armamento.

-Y bien hijo que te parece, este es el prototipo MLXZ3623 es lo ultimo en tecnología. – Mostrándole una de las armas que había en el laboratorio. – GUAAA es impresionante, pero padre estas seguro que podré usarlo. – Le preguntaba TOM mientras observada esta arma de destrucción. – Claro que si hijo, recuerda que de veras utilizarla contra esas malvadas mujeres, ha no te confíes ya que son muy peligrosas intentaran confundirte, te dirán que son tus amigas y un motón de cosa mas, recuerdas lo que te dije, el otro día que golpearon salvajemente a unos científicos como yo, ya que no le dijeron donde estábamos, los pobres ni siquiera opusieron resistencia.

– Desde luego todo lo que le estaba diciendo era mentira, pero de este modo logro convencer a TOM de que lo ayudara y que utilizaran el armamento para impedir que lo alhajarán de el.

-Si padre no te preocupes, estaré listo para enfrentarme a esas malvadas que quieren separarnos. – Diciendo esto TOM se preparaba para el arribo de las que el creía sus enemigas.

Continuara.

Que ocurrirá Kei o mas bien TOM luchara contra Motoko y las demás, podrán hacerlo recordar, Motoko permitirá que Kei sigua así.


	10. Chapter 10

- Y de esta manera la batalla por Kei estaba comenzando.

-Esto no me gusta nada, esta muy tranquilo. – Comentaba Tsuruko ante la tranquilidad que se observaba. – Tienes razón, no se por que pero me parece que esto es una trampa. – Decía Motoko mientras miraba detenidamente el edificio. – Si tienen razón esto es muy extraño. – Decía Naru mientras se acomodaba en el lugar. – ja sea una trampa o no, eso es lo que menos importa, recuerden que tienen a su lado a la mejor genio del mundo. – Diciendo esto Kaolla saca del baúl del auto unos extraños objetos cuadrados.

- Bien muchachas colóquense esto en la espalda, y cuando sea necesario presionen en botón rojo. – Les decía Kaolla mientras se colocaba el suyo. - ¿Pero que es esto? .- Digamos que las tres pensaron lo mismo. – No se preocupen ya lo sabrán, y ahora es momento de entrar en acción. – Terminando de decir esto salió corriendo hacia la entrada del complejo. – Maldición Kaolla espera, ese no era el plan. – Tsuruko intentándola detener, pero era tarde corrió rápidamente sobre las puertas de RAPCON, y claro seguida por las demás, pero ante de que pudieran avanzar mas se encendieron unos reflectores y un enorme pantalla que estaba colocada en frente del edificio se encendió, y observándose en el al Dr. Keir.

-Muy bien jovencitas esto ya es el final, no permitiré que sigan avanzando mas, no permitiré que alejen a mi hijo de mi lado, y ahora las eliminare. – Apretando un botón en su consola se activaron unos robots humano-idees que empezaron a salir de la tierra y encerrando a las chicas.

-MALDICION ESTAMOS RODEADAS. – Exclamaba Tsuruko y poniéndose en pose de combate. – No te preocupes hermana acabaremos con esto rápidamente. – Bufaba Motoko, pero sin saber que estos enemigos iban a hacer duro de derribar. – Esta segura Motoko, no es que no confié en vos pero estas cosas se ven imponente. – Comentaba Naru y retrocediendo unos pasó. – Chicas ya les dijes de que no hay por que preocuparse. –Les decía una confiada Kaolla.

-Y dicho esto los androides empezaron su ataque contra las chicas Hinata y que desde luego se les estaba poniendo difícil.

-DEMINIOS SON MUY FUERTES. – Decía Tsuruko mientras luchaba contra tres de ellos

-Además son muy rápidos... aaaaaa. – Grito Motoko al ser golpeada por unos de los robots.

-Mientras tanto Naru difícilmente podía esquivarlos hasta que también fue alcanzada y de un fuerte golpe voló lejos, en tanto Kaolla que aprovechando que la instalaciones de RAPCON se encontraba en la afuera de la ciudad y rodeada de un profundo bosque lo que fue aprovechado muy bien por ella que saltando de un lado a otro sobre los árboles esquivaba fácilmente a los robot, hasta que decidió utilizar su invento y presiona el botón rojo del objeto que llevaba en la espalda, y rápidamente su cuerpo fue cubierto por una armadura que incremento su velocidad y su fuerza de un modo sorprendente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los robot que la perseguían fueron eliminados fácilmente, Tsuruko y Naru al ver esto ni lo pensaron dos veces y presionaron el botón rojo y al igual que Kaolla su cuerpo fue cubierto por esta armadura y en fracción de segundos los robot que las atacaban fueron eliminados, pero notaron que Motoko aun seguía luchando sin usar la armadura.

-Motoko ponte la armadura rápido o si no te van a matar. – Le gritaba Tsuruko.

-Ni loca me pongo esa cosa.- Le decía Motoko a su hermana.

-Vale decir que la armadura que diseño Kaolla, tenia la forma de una tortuga, razón por la cual Motoko se rehusaba a usarla.

-Pero Motoko no seas tonta, o que acaso no piensa rescatar a Kei, que importa en este momento tu temor a las tortugas o tu amor por Kei no significa nada. – Claro este comentario que le izo Naru izo entrar en razón a Motoko que inmediatamente se coloco el traje. – Pero recuerden que solo lo hago por Keitaro solo por el. – Decía Motoko mientras el traje terminaba por cubrir todo su cuerpo.

-Y como era de esperarse acabaron con todos los robot rápidamente, luego se dirigieron rápidamente al interior del edificio hasta que llegaron al lugar que Kaolla que por medio del sofisticado sistema del casco encontró rápidamente al Dr. Keir, y de un solo golpe tiraron la enorme puerta abajo y para su sorpresa se encontraron con el Dr. Keir que las miraba con una cínica sonrisa.

-Bravo las felicito muchachas, fue un hermoso combate el que dieron allí afuera, y por cierto quien diseño esas estupendas armaduras. – Parándose y dirigiéndose hasta un sector del laboratorio que se encontraba a oscura. – Déjenme decirles esto no permitiré que se llevan a mi querido proyecto, es mas el será el encargado de darles muerte JAJAJAJA.

-Pero que demonios dice este loco. – Comentaba Naru a Tsuruko.

-No se pero tenga mucho cuidado no me gusta nada esto. – Le respondía Tsuruko a Naru.

-No te preocupes hermana ya que con estos trajes somos mas fuertes y nada de lo que nos tenga preparado podrá derrotarnos. – Bufaba Motoko ante la mirada del Dr. Keir.

-Tiene razón Motoko no hay por que preocuparse, además no detecto robots en esta habitación.- Claramente orgullosa exclamaba Kaolla.

-Eso creen ustedes, pero aquí esta el mayor logro de RAPCON y el será el encargado de destruirlas, es mas ni se imagina quien será el encargado de deshacerse de ustedes JAJAJA. – Decía el malévolo Dr. Keir mientras encendía la llave de luz y dejando ver un enorme robot de unos 3 metro de altos y totalmente equipado con armas letales. – Muy bien TOM ahora es tu turno de demostrarme cuanto quieres a tu padre. – Y sin más el enorme robot empezó a moverse y se podía escuchar una vos que salía del interior del robot, a lo que las chicas no podían dar crédito a lo que escuchaban.

-No te preocupes padre yo me encargare de ella. – Y sin más en un rápido movimiento dio un fuerte golpe a Tsuruko enviándola contra la pared, y rápidamente giro sobre su eje y golpeo fuertemente a Kaolla, Naru y Motoko.

-AAAAA , ES MUY FUERTE. – Exclamo una adolorida Kaolla, que inmediatamente de su mano se formo un cañón y disparando directamente sobre el otro sujeto haciéndolo retroceder unos paso.

-Kaolla como hacemos nosotras lo mismo que vos.- Exclamaban Tsuruko, Motoko y Naru que difícilmente se incorporaban luego de fuertísimo golpe que les dio. – Solo tiene que pensarlo, imaginárselo y luego el cañón aparecerá. – Y así las chicas se concentraron y vieron como el arma se iba formando en su brazo.

-Motoko, Tsuruko, Naru y Kaolla se agruparon para lanzarle conjuntamente el poderoso rayo a robot.

-TOMA ESTO PUFFFF (DISCULPEN NO SOY MUY BUENO PARA LAS ONOMATOPEYAS), y el terrible rayo impacto directamente sobre el rostro del sujeto haciendo que este cayera de espalda.

-Bien lo hicimos lo derrotamos. – Pero su celebración duro poco ya que el robot inmediatamente empezó a reintegrarse, y haciendo que las chicas se sorprendiera, no por el motivo que se allá puesto de pie si no por que como consecuencia del impacto la parte de la cara del robot se había roto permitiendo ver en su interior algo que las dejos completamente sorprendidas ya que se podía observar el rostro de un joven que era el encargado de manejar dicho robot.

Continuara.

Mil disculpa al amigo Arima Soichiro JI, por la demora.


	11. Chapter 11

-Las chicas no daban créditos a lo que veían, el joven que manejaba el robot no era otro que Keitaro, esto la verdad que fue un duro golpe para ellas.

-Keitaro eres tu Keitaro. – Gritó Kaolla al ver enfrente a su querido Kei, pero cuando se acercó, fue rápidamente golpeada por este. – Padre no te preocupes no permitiré que nos hagan daño. – Le decía TOM o Kei como ustedes gusten, al Dr. Keir que observaba todo desde el centró de mando, y sin mas ataco rápidamente a las demás chicas.

-Pero Kei somos nosotras acaso no nos recuerdas, mírame soy yo Motoko. – Le decía Motoko a Kei mientras se quitaba el casco que cubría su rostro.

– Lo siento yo no las conozco. – Rápidamente se dispuso a dar un fuerte golpe a Motoko, pero fue interceptado por Naru que recibió directamente el golpe.

– AAAAAAAA . – Fue el grito de Naru al recibir tremendo golpe, y rápidamente Motoko, Tsuruko y Kaolla fueron hasta donde había caído Naru por el fuerte impacto.

-Naru estas bien, pero por que lo hiciste. – Le decía Motoko mientras tomaba su cabeza. – Por que solo tu puede hacer reaccionar a Kei. - terminando de hablar Naru queda inconsciente. – Motoko abrasado a Naru. – Gracias Naru, te prometo que recuperare a nuestro Kei. – Levantándose y dejando a Naru en manos de su hermana y Kaolla, se puso de pie y quitándose la armadura se dirigió hacia donde esta Kei.

-PERO QUE DEMONIO CREES QUE ESTA HACIENDO PEDASO DE TARADO, PEDOFILO DEL DEMONIO. – Gritando esto Motoko impacto un fuerte golpe al rostro de Kei y sin mas callo de rodillas y cubriendo su rostro ya que un mar de lagrimas cubrió sus ojos impidiéndole continuar hablando, claro que esto dejo desconcertado a Kei que en ese momento se cabeza era un mar de confusiones. – Pero por que, AAAAAyyy mi cabeza me duele mucho. – Kei se tomaba la cabeza ante el dolor que le provocaba una sucesión de recuerdo que golpeaban su mente como agujas.

-Luego que el dolor por fin termino puedo recordar claramente aquella joven que estaba llorando frente de el y saliendo del enorme robot se agacho y tomando a Motoko por el mentón le dio un tierno beso. – Motoko gracias. – Fue todo lo que pudo decir ya que Motoko lo abraso fuertemente. – Keitaro, Keitaro te amo.- Y diciendo esto Motoko beso a su querido casero, pero este hermoso momento fue interrumpido por la vos del Dr. Keir.

-MALDITAS PAGARAN POR ESTO. – Presionando otro botón de la consola izo que el robot se activara sin necesidad de que Kei estuviera adentro, y cuando iba a golpear a Kei y Motoko dos fuertes puños impactan de lleno en el robot y partiéndolo a la mitad.

-No nos subestimes idiota. – Le decía Kaolla que junto a Tsuruko le dieron el golpe de gracia al robot.

-Pero como, maldición será mejor que me valla de aquí. – Levantándose rápidamente de su sillón y dirigiéndose a la salida, pero para su sorpresa del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba una furiosa Tsuruko que inmediatamente lo tomo por el cuello llevándoselo con ella hasta donde estaba los demás.

-Y bien chicas que hacemos con esta basura. – Decía Tsuruko mientras soltaba fuertemente al sujeto contra el suelo. – MMMMM, no se ustedes pero aquí hay una maquina para borrar la memoria, ¿lo hacemos? . – Les decía Kaolla con una picara sonrisa, que claro que todas estuvieron de acuerdo hasta Naru que recién empezaba a despertarse.

-Oigan no lo hagan por favor. – Suplicaba el Dr. Keir. – Ahora maldito es tu turno de probar de tu propia medicina. – Le decía Motoko que permanecía abrazada a Kei. – Inmediatamente Tsuruko subió al Dr. A la camilla y Kaolla coloco los electrodos y luego de unos minutos el proceso termino.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Quién soy? No lo recuerdo. – Pronunciaba un confundido ex Dr. Keir. – Nosotras no somos nadie, adiós. – Dejando a un confundido Keir las chicas se fueron de ese lugar ya que querían volver a su casa y por supuesto disfrutar de la vuelta de Kei, pero mientras iban saliendo Naru se acercó a Kei y le dio un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza. – ay, Naru por que me golpeas. – Decía un adolorido Kei. – Eso es por lo de hace un rato pervertido. – En un mar de lagrimas Naru abrazo fuertemente a Kei, que respondió con la misma intensidad al abrazo ya que comprendía perfectamente lo que Naru quería decirle con eso, por que el también la había extrañado, aunque Motoko los miraba con recelo comprendía perfectamente a Naru, pero el abraso fue interrumpido por Kaolla que se colgó de la espalda de Kei. – Keitarito TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO, MUACH. – Dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla y abrasándolo con fuerza. – Yo también te extrañe Kaolla, pero lo único podrías bajarte de mi espalda. – Le decía Kei a Kaolla, pero ella izo oídos sordos y se aferró a Kei como temiendo que todo esto fuera solo un hermoso sueño y que despertar el ya no estaría hay. – Claro haciendo que Naru, Motoko y Tsuruko esbozaban una enorme sonrisa ante la actitud de los dos, y así subieron al automóvil, claro que Motoko y Kaolla se sentaron atrás con Kei en el medio y abrasándolo, y claro que en esta oportunidad el viaje de ida era diferente por que volvían con Keitaro.

-Y Motoko por que no me cuentas todo lo que paso mientras yo no estuve. – Le decía Kei a su amada Motoko.

-Y de este modo Motoko le empezó a contar todo lo ocurrido luego de su partida.

-Bueno primero cuando bueno tu sabes, todas son pusimos muy triste y luego de unos día decidimos dejar Hinata ya que el estar hay nos traía muchos recuerdos y nos poníamos muy triste así que cada una tomo su propio camino, Shinobu regreso a su casa y por suerte sus padre se arreglaron y ahora viven los tres juntos y Kitsune, bueno no te rías pero ella esta trabajando de tiempo completo en una tienda de ropa es mas dejo el saque y ahora lo único que toma es agua o una gaseosa, jaja quien diría que dejaría de beber no, bueno sigamos, haha esto si te va a sorprender, estas listo bueno tu tía Haruka se caso y tiene un hermoso bebe, pero eso no es todo sabes quien es el marido tan tan el profesor Seta, jaja quien diría no ellos dos casados y con dos hijos, pero sabes son muy feliz y Sara quiere mucho a Haruka y a su hermanito Keitaro, si así se llama el bebe y bueno Kaolla volvió a su país, aunque no se donde es pero en fin, debemos agradecerle a ella todo la ayuda que nos dio hoy, que apenas le dijimos sobre vos vino rapidísimo. – A todo esto Kaolla se quedo dormida en los brazos de Kei. – Y Naru es profesora en la Todai y claro que es la preferida por los alumnos ya que es muy bonita, y bueno ahora falto yo, mmmm por donde empiezo así sabes ahora vivo con mi hermana en un residencia cerca de la Todai, si estudio en la Todai Kei y ahora que estas devuelta podremos ir junto no, bueno creo que eso es todo.

-No sabes las ganas de ver a las demás Motoko, pero primero tenemos que ver la forma de decírselo. – Decía Kei mientras pensaba como decir que esta vivo, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Motoko que lo beso tiernamente.- Sabes que Kei no te preocupes de seguro cuando se enteren ven estar feliz de verte al igual que lo estoy yo, te amo Keitaro.

-Así la pareja continuaron todo el viaje de vuelta entre besos, y claro que cierta persona que iba manejando no podía evitar derramar lágrimas ya que deseaba ser ella la que recibiera las caricias de Kei.

Continuara

En el próximo capitulo y ultimo Keitaro se reencuentra con Shinobu, Kitsune y Haruka y Kei le hará una proposición a Motoko, ¿aceptara?


	12. Chapter 12

-Luego de un ameno viaje Kei y las chicas llegan a la residencia en donde vive Motoko y su hermana.

-Bien Kei llegamos. – Le decía Motoko mientras lo tomaba del brazo y entraban adentro.

-Hermoso lugar Motoko.- Decía Kei mientras observaba todo a su alrededor.

-Bueno hermanita, Kaolla, Narusegawa iremos a comprar algo así que los dejamos solo para que hablen tranquilos. – Diciendo esto Tsuruko agarro de brazo a Naru y Kaolla y prácticamente las arrastro afuera.

-Y platicaron varios minutos hasta que les dio sueño ya que ese día había sido bastante agitado.

-AAA, que cansancio, disculpa Motoko donde puedo ir a acostarme. – Le preguntaba a Motoko que igual que Kei estaba exhausta.

-Disculpa Kei pero como abras visto no hay mucho lugar... bueno este yo me me preguntaba, digo mas bien si no te molestaría compartir la cama conmigo. – Al decir esto ultimo el rostro de Motoko se puso mas rojo que un tomate, ya que nunca se imagino que le pediría a un hombre que compartiera la cama con ella, pero esto era diferente no era cualquier chico, era Kei.

-He no nnoonoo te hagas problema Motoko no quiero incomodarte, he este yo puedo dormir aquí en suelo no te preocupes. – Kei ya no sabia de color ponerse ante el pedido de Motoko, desde luego que lo que el mas quería en este momento es estar con ella pero tenia miedo de hacer alguna tontería que pudiera molestar a Motoko.

-¿Qué acaso es que no me quieres? . –Le decía Motoko a Kei con una expresión en su cara, y que izo que Kei no pudiera negarse. – Esta bien Motoko, pero de segura que no te molesta. – Preguntaba Kei con muchos nervios.

-Por supuesto que no Kei, vamos.- Diciendo esto Motoko tomo del brazo a Kei y lo llevó hasta su habitación.

-Al llegar los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente, y sin mas Motoko rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Kei y acercó sus labios a los de el, y Kei respondió al beso, luego de unos segundo ese beso tierno se fue transformando en un apasionado beso, Kei tomo de la cintura a Motoko y lentamente la fue llevando hasta la cama donde la recostó sin dejar de besar, lentamente Kei empezó a acariciar el cuerpo de Motoko que se estremecía ante las caricias de Kei y lentamente el beso fue cesando ante la falta de aire pero sin dejar de acariciarse y entonces se miraron fijamente y sin necesidad de palabras ya que sobraban se reanudo el beso y luego de unos minutos de ardientes beso y sin saber como los dos se encontraba desnudos en la cama. – Motoko estas segura. – si mi amor, pero recuerda que es mi primera ves si. – Y sin mas Motoko beso nuevamente a Kei, y sintiéndose la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

-Y de este modo Motoko y Kei se entregaban en cuerpo y alma. – mientras tanto en una cafetería se encontraban Naru, Kaolla y Tsuruko, viendo la forma en que iban a decirle a las de mas sobre lo de Kei ya que no seria fácil.

-Tsuruko que te parece si las reunimos a las demás en Hinata. – Le decía Naru

-Si es buena idea ¿pero que le decimos? . – Respondía Tsuruko, pero ante de que Naru pudiera decir algo Kaolla se le adelanto.

-Yo tengo una idea, vengan. – Kaolla haciendo que Naru y Tsuruko se juntaran le comento su idea al oído. – Y bien que les parece.

-Mmmm no esta mal nada mal, bueno entonces Naru tu te encargas de llamarlas y diles que vallan a Hinata a eso de las cinco de la tarde ya que Motoko mañana sale temprano e iremos antes con Kei para preparar todo si. – Les comentaba Tsuruko.

-Y luego de aproximadamente una hora se marcharon del lugar llagando hasta la casa y entraron muy sigilosamente para no hacer ruido, Tsuruko se asomo al cuarto de Motoko y lentamente abrió la puerta y pudo observar a Motoko que se encontraba durmiendo sobre el pecho de Kei y lentamente cerro la puerta.

-Y la noche fue dando paso al amanecer y dos jóvenes se despertaban enormemente feliz.

-Buen día mi princesa, dormiste bien. – Le preguntaba Kei mientras acariciaba el cabello de Motoko. – Si mi amor fue una noche maravillosa y mas estando a tu lado. – Diciendo esto Motoko beso suavemente a Kei, aunque quería quedarse mas tiempo así con el, tubo que levantarse ya que debía ir a la Todai. – Motoko... podría acompañarte, bueno si tú quieres. – Pronunciaba Kei mientras se levantaba de la cama. – Claro, nada me haría más feliz.

-Luego de unos besitos más Motoko y Kei se dieron una ducha y fueron a desayunar.

-Buenos día hermanita, por lo que veo tuviste una noche un tanto agitada. – Les decía Tsuruko ante una divertida Kaolla y Naru que comprendieron lo que quería decir. – Hermana pero que dices yo... este bueno he . – Motoko trataba de buscar una buena excusa.

– No te preocupes hermana no hace falta que me digas nada. – Reponía Tsuruko y viendo llegar a el responsable de la felicidad de su hermana. – Buen Día Kei, tuviste... – Tsuruko no puedo terminar su frase ya que Motoko inmediatamente tomo del brazo a Kei y como un rayo partió de hay. – Que pasa Motoko, por que nos fuimos así. – Preguntaba Kei mientras se iba acomodando la ropa. – Nada es que, he bueno quería tomarme mi tiempo para llegar y bueno ahora que estoy bien acompañada quería disfrutar de esta hermosa mañana jaja.

-Llegando a la puerta de la Todai Motoko despidió a su amado Kei y entro rápidamente, y una ves adentro puedo notar como sus compañeros la miraban. – Disculpen ocurre algo. – he no bueno, este como decirlo es que hoy te ves raramente feliz. – Comentaba unos de sus compañeros, que luego no se espero esa respuesta por parte de Motoko. – Si tienes razón hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida. –Orgullosamente respondía Motoko. – Veo pero disculpa mi intromisión, a que se debe. – Alejandose un poco ya que conocía perfectamente el carácter de Motoko. – De verdad quieren saberlo, bien se los diré, es que estoy saliendo con el hombre mas maravilloso del mundo. – respondía Motoko y con carita de enamorada, que claro esto derivo en un enorme GUUUUAAAAA , claro quien se iba a imaginar que Motoko la maestra del kendo y dicha chica, que con tan solo una mirada hacia estremecer a cualquiera de sus compañero que se atrevían a mirarla de mas o tenían la intención de invitarla a salir recibía un enorme NO o un pasaje directo a la enfermería por parte de ella.

-Así paso el día de Motoko entre suspiro y dibujando corazoncitos en su cuaderno, lo que ocasionaba el regaño de los profesores ya que rara ves prestaba atención a la clases, luego que termino su ultima clase se dirigió corriendo hasta su casa ya que su hermana le pidió que volviera lo mas rápido posible ya que tenían que hablar con el resto de las chicas sobre lo de Kei.

-Ya estoy aquí hermana. – Decía Motoko entrando y viendo a Kei, Naru, Kaolla y Tsuruko esperándola, luego de unos minutos le explicaron el plan a Motoko que sin reschitar acepto el plan, luego de que todas sabían que hacer se dirigieron hasta Hinata.

-Narusegawa les dijiste que era algo sumamente urgente no. – Preguntaba Tsuruko a Naru, que se encontraba dentro de Hinata. – Si Tsuruko.. Es mas hay están viniendo.

-Haruka usted sabe lo que esta pasando y por que Naru nos llamo. – Preguntaba una hermosa adolescente llamada Shinobu. – No tengo idea Shinobu, pero espero que no sea por una tontería, y tu Kitsune sabes algo, ya que Naru y tu son amigas hace mucho tiempo, no te comento algo mas. – No la verdad que estoy como ustedes, no tengo ni idea. – Respondía Kitsune.

-Llegando a la entrada de Hinata, se abren las puertas y sale Naru y las invita a pasar.

-Y bien Naru que es eso tan urgente que tenías que decirnos y que no podía esperar. – Preguntaba Haruka y claro que Shinobu y Kitsune afirmaban lo dicho por Haruka.

-Bueno antes que nada por favor pasen al comedor ya que hay están unas personas que también quieren hablar con ustedes. – Sin más Naru acompaño a las chicas hasta el comedor donde estaban Tsuruko, Motoko y Kaolla.

Kaolla que gusto me da verte de nuevo, pero cuando llegaste y por que no nos avisaste. – Le decía Shinobu a su amiga. – JAJAJA es que ni yo me imaginaba que volvería y mas ahora que. .. – Rápidamente Motoko le tapo la boca a Kaolla.

-Oigan digan de una ves que esta pasando aquí. – Respondía Haruka un tanto enfadada.

-Esta bien yo se los diré, es muy simple Naru, Kaolla mi hermana y yo decidimos volver a vivir aquí en Hinata, es mas contratamos un casero. – Respondía Motoko y levantándose de su asiento ante la mirada de sorpresa de Haruka, Shinobu y Kitsune.

-Pero con que autoridad deciden esto, de ninguna manera puede ser posible, y como es eso de que contrataron un nuevo casero. – Decía Haruka bastante enojada ante la actitud de Motoko y las otras.

-Lo decidimos con la autoridad del nuevo casero es mas ahora lo voy a llamar. – Haciéndose la ofendida Motoko se dirigió hasta la otra habitación donde espera un conocido amigo. – Naru, que significa esto, acoso tu también esta de acuerdo. – Claro que si, es más todas ya trajimos nuestro equipaje y nos instalamos en nuestras habitaciones. – Le decía Naru a Haruka que no podía creer lo que escuchaba y claro Shinobu y Kitsune no se querían entrometer en la discusión.

-Bueno Haruka ahora viene el casero de Hinata. – Diciendo esto Motoko se sentó nuevamente en su asiento ante la mirada asesina de Haruka y las miradas de Shinobu y Kitsune.

-Pero que demonios se creen, de ninguna manera voy a permitir que nadie venga a ocupar el puesto de... – Sus lagrimas no le permitieron pronunciar el nombre de Kei, pero ante de que pudiera decir algo mas la puerta se abrió y la figura de el apareció ante ellas.

-Buen día yo soy el nuevo casero de Hinata, algún problema. – las palabras sobraban en este momento tanto Haruka como Shinobu y Kitsune no daban fe de lo que sus ojos veían, hasta que lentamente Shinobu se fue acercando hasta el.

-Sempai eres tú, no puede ser. – Lentamente Shinobu fue acercando y puso su mano en el pecho de Kei. – Hola Shinobu tanto tiempo no. – Kei le dedico una hermosa sonrisa a Shinobu que comprendió que no era una ilusión, que su sempai se encontraba enfrente de ella. – SEMPAIIIIIII. – Fue el grito que dio Shinobu e inmediatamente abrazo fuertemente a Kei en un mar de lágrimas, mientras tanto Haruka y Kitsune se fueron acercando lentamente.

-Keitaro, Keitaro. –Fue lo único que pronunciaron Haruka y Kitsune que también abrasaron a Kei.

-Luego de vario minutos de estar abrasada a Kei.

-Pero sempai como puede ser tu estabas, bueno ya sabes. – Le preguntaba Shinobu que sin dejar de abrasarlo.

-Ahora eso es lo que menos importa ya que estoy de vuelta con ustedes. – Respondía Kei con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. – Kei tiene razón ahora lo único importante es que esta devuelta conmigo, este digo con nosotras jeje. – Decía Motoko mientras se acercaba a Kei y lo abrasaba.

-Así las chicas Hinata nuevamente estaban todas juntas y mas ahora que Kei volvió, luego de conversar y comentarle todo lo que paso en estos años, Shinobu preparo la comida como lo solía hacer, luego de terminar la cena todas estaba feliz, no sabría como explicarle la enorme felicidad que se irradiaba.

-Shinobu como siempre estuvo buenísima la comida, de seguro que tu novio se debe sentir muy orgulloso. – Le decía Kei ante una sonrojada Shinobu. – Sempai como crees, yo no tengo novio aun. – sonrojándose aun mas y ante la risa de los presente.

-JAJA Siempre igual Kei tratando de seducir a Shinobu he. – Decía una sonriente Kitsune, claro que el comentario molesto un poco a Motoko que sin mas le dio un coscorrón a Kei.

-Pero Motoko tu sabes que Kitsune esta bromeando.- Se defendía Kei ante la mirada de su novia. – Si lo se Kei. – Diciendo esto Motoko beso a su adolorido novio.

-Motoko quisiera decirte algo muy importante y aprovechando que están todas. – Diciendo esto Kei se arrodilla ante Motoko. – Srt Motoko Aoyama aceptaría casarse conmigo. – Sacando de su bolsillo un anillo que había comprado en la tarde, claro que ante la atónita mirada de todas. – SIIIII. – Fue la respuesta de Motoko ante la declaración dé Kei y besándolo apasionadamente.

-VIVA VIVA, tendremos una boda y dentro de nueve mases quizás otra sorpresa, hup eso ultimo no lo tenia que haber dicho. – Gritaba Tsuruko que realmente se encontraba feliz, ante la mirada de los de más. – Hemmm perdón creo que me emocione demasiado. – sentándose un tanto roja ante ese ataque de felicidad.

-2 meses después

-VIVAN LOS NOVIOS. – gritaban a la feliz pareja que salía de la iglesia.

-Motoko no sabes lo feliz que me encuentro. – Decía Kei a su ahora Esposa.

-Yo también estoy muy feliz Kei, ahora soy la señora de Urashima, mmmm que bien se escucha Sr. De Urashima.- Besando a su esposo y dirigiendo a su hogar.

-Ya en la entrada de su casa Kei cargo a su esposa hasta su habitación y tras de ellos la puerta se cerraba dejando ver un cartel que decía.

-RESIDENCIA PARA CHICAS HINATA .

-------- LES DA LA BIENVENIDA --------

FIN

Bueno aquí me despido espero que allá sido de su agrado, sin mas.

Atte. EL SANTO PEGASO

Y si gustan estaré en la sección cartoon—Teen Titans


End file.
